fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Santiego Audric
Santiago Audric (サンティアゴ, Santiago) is a retired wizard and world renown martial artist, said to be one of the greatest fighters to have ever lived. His skills were so great, it earned him the tittle of "Golden Buddha" (黄金仏 Ōgonbutsu) for his prowess and aptitude in hand-to-hand combat, giving him a legendary status even among the greatest of combatants and wizards in Earth Land. Santiago is known to be the creator of the Phantom Guardian Magic art, taking roughly 30 years to develop and master. Aside of being an amazing fighter, he is also a family man, being the grandfather of Chesed Audric. Appearance Santiago Audric is an elderly old man in the twilight year of 86, as such, it gives him the appearance of a helpless old man, but is surprisingly fit and muscular for his age. As an old man, he is nearly bald, save for his ponytail, thick beard, and snow-white mustache, a notable feature he possesses are two stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears. Normally, Santiago is commonly seen wearing a traditional man's kimono and pair of Geta sandals with one ha (tooth) near the bottom. ﻿During a battle with a powerful opponent, Santiago changes his appearance and clothes into a unique combat attire, sporting a t-shirt with the Japanese Kanji character for the word "heart/mind" printed on the front and track shorts, along with close-skinned shoes. Personality Santiago is a rather peaceful, energetic, playful old man, possessing a mischievous personality that often times gets himself and others in trouble. His actions at times tend to be so random and crazy that it usually gives people the impression that he is insane. However, through and through, he is a true, pure-hearted martial artist who is nothing but honest during his fights. He enjoys the great challenges he encounters when facing others, thrilled by the sense of danger and mystery when facing a formidable enemy and trying to discern what their skills and abilities are. This strange passion has been known to affect the way in which he interacts with people and wizards, frequently testing their physical limits and magic skills in unforgivable ways that border on the insane. Even his own grandson Chesed Audric describes him as a "twisted son of a bitch," often times challenging his opponents fighting abilities in the cruelest ways possible. But of all his personal traits, curiosity is the one trait that he possesses that overpower all other aspects of his personality. His fixation of measuring the full extent of his opponent's magic and physical abilities will often drag him to make his opponent use to use their full power as a way to gauge just how strong he is, nothing more. Unlike other fighters and wizards, Santiago has dedicated every minute, of every second of his entire life toward martial arts and Buddhist-style prayer, as it is his way of showing gratitude and appreciation to the abilities he possesses. However, as a result of his time training, he created a type of obsession toward attaining absolute perfection in his fighting skills, displays a great deal of pride when it comes to his own power without so much as any sign of respect for weaker foes. However, even with these skills, he is not arrogant, he will never underestimate his opponent no matter how trivial they may appear. His goal in life is to find a worthy adversary against whom he can fight with his all, even in his old age, there has been no opponent capable of matching his powers. His strength of mind is beyond unwavering, and is willing to do anything to kill an enemy, even should it cost him his life. Whenever he becomes absolutely serious in battle, to the point of willingly putting his life on the line, strangely, his personality changes drastically for the worse Relationships History Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Maximum Zenith Martial Artist: In the 80 years he's been alive, Santiago has spent every waking moment in this world training, practicing, and improving upon his martial art skill, increasing his mastery to the point of being unable to becoming any better than he already is. He has achieved the the highest possible level of mastery in martial arts and surpassed it, obtaining untold power and abilities that go even beyond that of a grandmaster. With his absolute godly mastery in martial arts and thorough understanding of all fighting styles he's encountered, Santiago can adapt and quickly change his tactics and methods of combat in whatever scenario he encounters, evolving in order to quickly surpass just like users of superior adaptation, allowing him to manipulating probability of situation he's in, however he wishes. This allows him to shrug off incredible amounts of punishment and unimaginably dangerous attacks without so much as skipping a heart beat, achieving incredibly unreal feats as if it was an everyday thing for him. With his level of strength, he is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond that surpass natural boundaries of all other creatures in Earth Land. With his years of experience and background knowledge in regards to every major fighting style in Earth Land, his powers and abilities have reached the highest possible level of mastery able to be achieved by any living creature and surpassed it, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with even the most impossible of opposition with absolute might, transforming himself into an agent of unstoppable force when using his fists and body, gaining access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of defeating even the most powerful of fighters. Santiago's obtainment of the zenith ability in martial arts and Hand-to-hand combat is nothing surprising, he possesses a thorough understanding of the human body that allows him to know just which area on the body is most susceptible to a specific type of jab or punch, capable of killing an enemy with a simple well-placed punch. This in turn means that no other being in Earth Land is more dangerous than him in terms of CQC, possessing full mastery of his fighting powers, potentially becoming one of the most powerful beings to walk the face of the earth. Santiago absolutely bans himself the use of any form of weapon that isn't his own body, viewing all weapons in Earth Land as nothing but garbage compared to his bodies strength. With his accomplished prowess, he is able to augment his body with his magic energy and quite easily destroy most spells heading toward his direction with a single wave from his hand. As a result from his years of combat experience, he possesses photographic reflexes that enables him to copy any movement or action after seeing it performed at least once and perfect it to an even greater degree than the original source, this includes acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With this ability, Santiago can master any form of martial art in a matter of minutes just by simply looking at it, learning everything there is to know about it without so much as bothering to practice. Unimaginably dedicated to fighting, his love of martial arts is nothing short to admirable, he shows an overwhelming sense of gratitude toward it, always offering a prayer after every punch he delivers and after every foe he defeats in battle. He never forgets a a style he's seen or an opponent he has had the chance to clash fists with. * Qigong Master: Sometimes known figuratively as "material energy", "life force", or "energy flow," it is the central underlying principle in traditional medicine and martial arts. It is a system of coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation used for health, spirituality, and martial arts training. Considered a deep rooted philosophy in martial arts, qigong is traditionally viewed as a practice to access the higher realms of awareness, allowing a person to awaken one's "true nature", and develop their true potential. The practice of this style of movement typically involves moving meditation, coordinating slow flowing movement, deep rhythmic breathing, and calm meditative state of mind, capable of giving relaxation, self-healing, an alternative to traditional medicine, self-cultivation, and training for martial arts. Santiago, with years of tutelage coming from the Buddhists monks, has transformed this simple practice into a form of power he can draw strength from, able to access the full capabilities of his body and it's many applications without straining himself. * Master Meditation: Meditation itself has two types, internal (内; nèi), which is stationery meditation, and external (外; wài), which is dynamic meditation methods like Shaolin four-part exercise (si duan gong). With complete mastery over his ability to meditate, his personal connection to his own body and soul is * The 72 arts: These Include 36 soft and 36 hard exercises, which are known as soft and hard qigong. * Eight Pieces of Brocade: They are eight individual movements of the human form that is characterized impart by the silken quality (like that of a piece ofbrocade) to the body and its energy. The Baduanjin is primarily designated as a form of medical qigong, meant to improve health and unblock the flow of energy inside the practitioner's body, allowing them access to greater reserves of stamina, power, and muscle use. Santiago employs this technique whenever he needs to use a specific function of his body to the fullest extent. * Yijin Jing: A manual containing of a series of exercises, coordinated with specific breathing and mental concentration, said to enhance physical health dramatically when practiced consistently. This is a relatively intense form of exercise that aims at strengthening the muscles and tendons, so promoting strength and flexibility, speed and stamina, balance and coordination of the body. The purpose that Santiago employs the this exercise it to is to turn his old, flaccid and frail sinews and tendons into strong and sturdy ones, effectively reviving old muscles and boosting their effectivness through the roof, giving him the body of a 20 year old when he fights. The movements of Yijin Jing are at once vigorous and gentle, their performance calls for a unity of will and strength, i.e. using one's will to direct the exertion of muscular strength. It is coordinated with breathing. Better muscles and tendons means better health and shape, more resistance, flexibility, and endurance. After years of using this postures, the influence between the static and nervous structure of his body have become inhuman, muscles and sinews, organs, joints, meridians and Qi are as healthy as that of a young man at the ripe age of 28, his breathing produces more and is better refined, and duw to the active workin out he gets, it gives back balance and strength to his body and mind (brain, nervous system and spirit). * Meridian System Master: The meridian system ( 經絡, jīngluò}, also called life network, are a series of pathways and sensitive pressure points through which the life-energy known as "ki" flows, or magic if directed toward a wizard. Santaigo has learned and memorized the location of all meridian points in the human body, able to strike each point in order to deliver varying types of damage that range from being a simple nuisance to life-threatening damage that criples people.. Typically divided into 2 categories, the jingmai ''(經脈) or meridian channels and the ''luomai (絡脈) or associated vessels (sometimes called "collaterals"). The jingmai contain the 12 tendinomuscular meridians, the 12 divergent meridians, the 12 principal meridians, the 8 extraordinary vessels, a set of bilateral points on the lower back whose primary function is to provide movement. The collateral contain 15 major arteries that connect the 12 principal meridians in various ways, in addition to the interaction with their associated internal organs and other related internal structures. The collateral system also incorporates a branching expanse of capillary-like vessels which spread throughout the body, namely in the 12 cutaneous regions as well as emanating from each point on the principal meridians. If one counts the number of unique points on each meridian, the total comes to 361, although 365 is usually used since it coincides with the number of days in a year. Note that this method ignores the fact that the bulk of acupoints are bilateral, making the actual total 670. There are about 400 acupuncture points (not counting bilateral points twice) most of which are situated along the major 20 pathways. However, there are a special set of meridian points known as the "Twelve Principal Meridians" where each meridian corresponds is either attached to solid organ or major bone or artery; interacting with it and extending along a particular extremity (i.e. arm or leg). If Santiago were to strike any of these points with his level of strength, not only could he destroy it, but he could cause horrific damage that could cripple a person for life. There are also the "Eight Extraordinary Channels", unique points that possesses the opposite effect from the rest of the other points. If pressed, an unimaginably vast flow of energy (Ki or Magic) is unleashed, giving the user an entirely new arsenal of powers and abilities that puts them a cut-above their opponent. However, unlocking at least one of these points can cause excruciating pain and damage to the user's body as payment for the incredible gain in power. Futsu no shinsei ken (仏の神聖拳, lit. "Buddha's Holy Fist"): A fighting style that he created based on the knowledge and teachings he learned from the Buddhist priests residing in the country of Enca during his adolescent years. By incorporating their teachings and basic doctrines of early Buddhism known as the "four noble truths" (四諦, Shitai): existence is suffering ( dukhka ); suffering has a cause, namely craving and attachment ( trishna ); there is a cessation of suffering, which is nirvana; and there is a path to the cessation of suffering, the "eightfold path" of right views, right resolve, right speech, right action, right livelihood, right effort, right mindfulness, and right concentration. Buddhism characteristically describes reality in terms of process and relation rather than entity or substance. These teachings have disciplined his fighting form into abandoning any useless forms or stances that reduce Santiago's maximum fighting power, meaning that the moment he takes on this fighting style, he is able to employ maximum use of all his strength immediately without wasting a second to prepare himself. Santiago separates his attacks and stances into five aggregates ( skandhas ). The first, form ( rupa ), refers to material existence; the following four, sensations ( vedana ), perceptions ( samjna ), psychic constructs (samskara ), and consciousness ( vijnana ), refer to psychological processes. The central Buddhist teaching of non-self ( anatman ) asserts that in the five aggregates no independently existent, immutable self, or soul, can be found. All phenomena arise in interrelation and in dependence on causes and conditions, and thus are subject to inevitable decay and cessation. The casual conditions are defined in a 12-membered chain called dependent origination (pratityasamutpada ) whose links are: ignorance, predisposition, consciousness, name-form, the senses, contact, craving, grasping, becoming, birth, old age, and death, whence again ignorance. By completely having achieved complete and utter acceptance and understanding of these concepts, he has transformed them into an incredibly dangerous weapon he carries with him in battle, even more so having spent 80 years refining his techniques and attacks to near perfection. Santiago's fighting style employs many similar characteristics to Shaolin Kung Fu martial arts, making absolute full use of his speed and power to deliver quick and precise attacks to his enemies body for maximum damage. Using stamina, flexibility, and balance to improve his body's abilities and effectiveness when doing martial maneuvers, these disciplines have been classified into 18 postures, all of which he has mastered. In order to draw a frighteningly larger quantity of destructive power, Santiago employs the absolute full use of ever major form and technique he's learned in the long course of his life. The Futsu no shinsei ken's primary function and tactic when in use is to strike the meridian points located in his opponents body in order to deal fatal damage quickly without delaying the the speed between his attacks. * Heart's Final Embrace (心の最後の抱擁, Kokoro no saigonohōyō): Although not a technique used for battle, it is used as a way for Santiago to convey his feelings through action rather than words. He connects both his hands together and creates a heart shape with both hands pointing toward his own heart. This action is a personal mantra of his that he uses to display his ultimate sign of respect and honor for facing an opponent who has earned Santiago's admiration and reverence. His way of conveying gratitude for having met this opponent, few people in all of Earth Land have ever earned seen this technique. Physical Magical Phantom Guardian Magic (ファントム保護者の魔法, Fantomu hogo-sha no mahō): Considered the tallest, most giant phantom guardian in Earth Land, Santiago's phantom guardian incorporates all of his powers and abilities, becoming the living manifestation of all the experiences, knowledge, and fighting skills he has amassed through the course of his life, giving it the name Golden Bodhisattva (ゴールデン菩薩, Gōruden bosatsu). Using his phantom guardian in conjunction with his astounding martial art skills and powerful body, these qualities make him a dreadful melee fighter, Theme Songs Main Theme IORqMGygZPU Battle Theme M0hVLzgXq8k Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial artist